The Unwritten Story
by John Reed
Summary: Title says it...too lazy to write the next one, so this summarizes what would happen with music and lyrics.  Surely you expected no more - I have told you time after time I am done...related to Vampires and Witches and Elena group of stories...


The Unwritten Story

If you want what I have done before, sorry. That's not this game. If you insist on it, find another story to spend your time on. This is different. This is what my mind does when it refuses to be good.

I have no idea if they will let me play this game here. This may be gone by morning. I hear they yank things from here from time to time. Who knows if this meets guidelines (I really should read those sometime…). But surely guidelines are meant to be tested...envelopes to be pushed...

I have no idea if anyone else will care for this game. It doesn't matter, I got a bit of a kick out of it.

And I'm too burnt out to play the game the normal, previous way anyway. It will still take a miracle to get me to do that again. Not yet.

But this is the unwritten story – the way I see it panning out. The way it will appear if the miracle ever happens…

Oh yeah – some or more precisely, all of the names are different because the original people had no idea who they were referring to when they wrote/sang. But that's OK, I have included the proper names so you'll be able to follow. The words are as original as I can find, though there may, from time to time, be problems as well as explanatory comments in italics.

Follow the link if you want the tune or the visual (if it exists). It takes work because of what they do here - just copy and paste the part after .com/ (which oddly, they allowed) after the space-free "h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m " in your browser. Yeah, its extra work. But games have rules...

If you can't stand to be in the presence of what I think is magnificent music, follow along with the words as best you can…

Sorry if you follow the links and run into an occasional commercial. It is the price to play with official videos – a price that is, from time to time, worth paying.

And now, the Unwritten 8th (and perhaps later) part(s) of the Vampires and Witches and Elena group of stores…

* * *

_In case you have been inattentive (I know I often am), Stefan is distraught as Katherine tries to yank him out of it, Elena and Damon have made it official – well she did, she seems to have all the power there, Elena has been promised on loan to another Vampire, Isobel and Alaric still like each other (but I have no idea what to do with that), Jenna is in the know, Jeremy protected, Bonnie still fiercely loyal to Elena despite despising just about everyone she is around now, Matt and Caroline still missing (only from my world, I'm sure they'll be back on Sept 9__th__ in their full glory, such as it is...). Now you know…_

_To the story I'm too (fill in word such as lazy, burnt out, tired, lost whatever) to write…_

_So I let music and song and others write it for me._

_Stefan has lost the girl, and expresses his disappointment_

link at: .com/watch?v=N88b6YpSMYE&feature=related

See her how she flies _(She and the moon are Elena)_  
Golden sails across the sky  
Close enough to touch  
But careful if you try  
Though she looks as warm as gold  
The moon's a harsh mistress  
The moon can be so cold

Once the sun did shine  
Lord, it felt so fine  
The moon a phantom rose  
Through the mountains and the pines  
And then the darkness fell  
And the moon's a harsh mistress  
It's so hard to love her well

I fell out of her eyes  
I fell out of her heart  
I fell down on my face  
Yes, I did, and I - I tripped and I missed my star  
God, I fell and I fell alone, I fell alone  
And the moon's a harsh mistress  
And the sky is made of stone

The moon's a harsh mistress  
She's hard to call your own.

_Oh yeah, the gender of the singer isn't always the gender of the TVD character – like the above Stefan/Linda thing_

* * *

_Stefan is moping and somehow runs across Damon who is older, wiser and in this case the winner. He gets Damon to share the secret of his Elena capture with him which, in this case, sounds remarkably like Katherine's advice._

link at: .com/watch?v=fg_2TapDkO0

(3X) Hey Girl c'mon Ooh wah

Hey Girl c'mon

1.

Sittin' on the stoop watch the limo go by, All the girls are corny but the guys are mad fly

And u feelin' kind of lonely so your head u hide, Turn on the radio

It kills ya as you die inside

Now don't wig out that u got no date, U know that the prom be overrated

10 years later all these bruthas be bald, And these chicks be Jenny Craigin' at the outlet mall say

It's all right now

Learn this lesson well, I say ya can't beez everyone so ya

Gotsta be yoself

2.

You and me we in the same boat kid, Lookin' back on all the lonely days I had

Couldn't afford the new timbo boots, Pimples on my grill I had to Oxycute

Now I'm a cool cat me never hurt no one _(yeah, right…)_

See my girl Lyte riding the shotgun

Good days, bad days we all get struck, Cause everyone knows that the Prom Night sucks and it's

It's all right now, Learn this lesson well, I say ya can't beez everyone so ya

Gotsta be yoself

La di da di da

3.

Go to a disco and hit the floor, Pretend that it's Studio 54

Dance like u never did dance before, If someone got beef be the herbivore

Life's too short to be a disco killer, Tarsha went geek to chic like Ronald Miller

No humiliation from the parasites, Forget about yo troubles till the mornin' light and it's

It's all right now, Learn this lesson well

I say ya can't beez everyone so ya, Gotsta be yoself

4.

Like TLC be on some "Damn Unpretty", Millennium come now u be runnin' this city

Don't let ya self-worth be shook by fool's pity, Ain't nuthin' wrong with no positivity

So why would u change to gain acceptance, Alleviate stress expose some weakness

You'z a diamond and ya shinin' from the ghetto to the sun

Dum Diddy Dum Diddy Diddy Dum Dum

It's all right now

Learn this lesson well, I say ya can't beez everyone so ya

Gotsta be yoself

It's all right now, Learn this lesson well

I say ya can't beez everyone child ya

Gotsta be yoself

_Will Stefan pull out of it and return to the old ways (I mean his old self)? Of course, it would all be pretty boring if only one guy had a chance with Elena. Wait, no strike that. You'll have to read to the end to find out…_

_

* * *

_

Of course, then Damon just can't help rubbing it in, just a bit…

link at: .com/watch?v=SRQCN5x1-NI

Here they come again, mmmm-mm-mm  
Catch us if you can, mmmm-mm-mm can _(of course, the us refers to Damon and Elena)_  
Time to get a move on, mmmm-mm-mm  
We will yell with all of our might

Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can

Now we gotta run, mmmm-mm-mm  
No more time for fun, mmmm-mm-mm  
When we're gettin' angry, mmmm-mm-mm  
We will yell with all of our might

Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can

[Harmonica]

Here they come again, mmmm-mm-mm  
Catch us if you can, mmmm-mm-mm  
Time to get a move on, mmmm-mm-mm  
We will yell with all of our might

Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can  
Catch us if you can

_

* * *

_

Sadly, Katherine has to wait for Stefan to fix himself before she has a chance at either of them (well, before she even wants a shot at Stefan). But he's there somewhere…

link at: .com/watch?v=cjImFYf2Vzc&feature=related

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere, somewhere

I know I'll find you somehow, And somehow I'll return again to you.

1.

The mist is lifting slowly, I can see the way ahead

And I've left behind the empty streets, That once inspired my life

And the strength of the emotion, Is like thunder in the air

'Cos the promise that we made each other, Haunts me to the end.

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere, somewhere

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere you can hear my voice.

I know I'll find you somehow, Somehow, somehow.

I know I'll find you somehow, And somehow I'll return again to you.

2.

The secret of your beauty And the mystery of your soul

I've been searching for in everyone I meet

And the times I've been mistaken It's impossible to say

And the grass is growing Underneath our feet.

I know you're out there somewhere,

Somewhere, somewhere

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere you can hear my voice.

I know I'll find you somehow, Somehow, somehow.

I know I'll find you somehow And somehow I'll return again to you.

_(Sadly, the next verse of that song is missing from the version linked – I've only seen it in audio or the Moody Blues when they were older and harder to watch…But I'm sure it can be found…)_

3.

The words that I remember, From my childhood still are true

That there's none so blind As those who will not see

And to those who lack the courage, And say it's dangerous to try

Well they just don't know That love eternal will not be denied.

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere, somewhere

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere you can hear my voice.

I know I'll find you somehow, Somehow, somehow.

I know I'll find you somehow, And somehow I'll return again to you.

4.

Yes, I know it's going to happen, I can feel you getting near

And soon we'll be returning To the fountain of our youth

And, if you wake up wondering, In the darkness, I'll be there.

My arms will close around you And protect you with the truth.

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere, somewhere

I know you're out there somewhere, Somewhere you can hear my voice.

I know I'll find you somehow, Somehow, somehow.

I know I'll find you somehow And somehow I'll return again to you.

_

* * *

_

And now we must return to Elena (not gonna play this game without her…). Elena knows how it has turned out with

_everyone__ she has ever loved, or who has loved her. So she feels she must give Damon fair warning…_

link at: .com/watch?v=y_SI2EDM6Lo

[Ludacris]

(Whoa) LUDA!

Now I may not be the worst or the best, But you gotta respect my honesty (whoa)

And I may break your heart, But I don't really think there's anybody as bomb as me (whoa)

So you can take this chance, in the end, Everybody's gonna be wondering how you deal (whoa)

You might say this is Ludacris, But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

1.

[Taio Cruz] _(Yeah, he's Elena…)_

Now listen to me baby (uh uh oh oh)

Before I love and leave you (uh uh oh oh)

They call me heart breaker (uh uh oh oh)

I don't wanna deceive you (uh uh oh oh oh)

If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart, Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]

Whoa, whoa

2.

There's no point trying to hide it (uh uh oh oh)

No point trying to evade it (uh uh oh oh)

I know I got a problem (uh uh oh oh)

Problem with misbehaving (uh uh oh oh oh)

If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart, Told you from the start, baby from the start

I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]

[Ludacris]

That's all I'm gonna do woman

(Whoa) Listen now, I'm only gonna break your heart

And shatter and splatter it all into little bitty pieces (whoa)

Whether or not you get it all together, Then its finder's keepers and losers weepers (whoa)

See I'm not trying to lead you on, No I'm only trying to keep it real (whoa)

You might say this is Ludacris, But Taio Cruz tell her how you feel

3.

[Taio Cruz]

(Eh) and I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold (eh)

Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone (eh)

If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart (eh)

Told ya from the start (eh)

I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

_

* * *

_

Not that Damon doesn't have a response to that…

link at: .com/watch?v=9kyGik7LVf8

I took a walk in the rain one day on the wrong side of the tracks  
I stood on the rails till I saw that train  
Just to see how my heart would react  
Now some people say that you shouldn't tempt fate  
And for them I would not disagree  
But I never learned nothing from playing it safe  
I say fate should not tempt me

I take my chances, I don't mind working without a net  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get

I sat alone in the dark one night, tuning in by remote  
I found a preacher who spoke of the light but there was brimstone in his throat  
He'd show me the way according to him in return for my personal check  
I flipped my channel back to CNN and I lit another cigarette

I take my chances, forgiveness doesn't come with a debt  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get

I've crossed lines of words and wire and both have cut me deep  
I've been frozen out and I've been on fire and the tears are mine to weep  
Now I can cry until I laugh and laugh until I cry  
So cut the deck right in half, I'll play from either side

I take my chances, I pay my dollar and I place my bet  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
I take my chances, I don't cling to remorse or regret  
I take my chances, I take my chances every chance I get  
I take my chances

I take my chances

_

* * *

_

So they have some fun – not that either you or me is allowed to watch.

_And the time comes that Elena must leave to fulfill Katherine's deal with Nathaniel. Damon is not allowed to tag along. (This could be Elena or Damon or both..)_

link at: .com/watch?v=qgUL3ut4gyQ

It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before

All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye

_

* * *

_

While she's gone, Stefan figures it out…

link at: .com/watch?v=btPJPFnesV4&ob=av2e

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

_

* * *

_

So what does Elena come back to? One guy that has her, one that wants her (well, really, more that just one, but in this fiction we only deal with one...). Will she keep her head and promise and stick with the one she chose….?

link at: .com/watch?v=p_RqWocthcc&feature=related

_(Sadly, these aren't a perfect match to what is seen/heard. Still human, can't find perfection in the time I have…)_

Keri Hilson: Eh ..not again, Oh, this ain't supposed to happen to me

Kanye West: _(Don't ask me which guy is which..no idea)_

Keep rockin, and keep knockin, Whether you Louie Vouitonned up or Reebok'in

You see the hate, that they're servin on a platter,

So what we gon' have, Desert or disaster?

1.

Keri Hilson: I never thought I'd be in love like this, When I look at you my mind goes on a trip

And you came in and knocked me on my face, Feels like in I'm a race but I already won first place

I never thought I'd.. fall for you as hard as I did (as hard as I did, yeah)

You got me thinkin about our life, our house and kids,

Every mornin' I look at you and smile, Boy you came around, And you knocked me down (knocked me down)

Chorus : Keri Hilson,

Sometimes love comes around, And it knocks you down

Just get back up, When it knocks you down (knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around, And it knocks you down

Just get back up When it knocks you down (knocks you down)

2.

Ne-Yo: I never thought I'd hear myself say, Ya'll go ahead I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today, (kick it with my girl today)

I used to be Commander in Chief of my pimp ship flyin high (flyin high), Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)

Hey! Til I'ma crash it, I don't know how it happened, But I know it feels so damn good

Said if I could back, and make it happen faster, Don't you know I would baby if I could

Miss independent oh, to the fullest

No, never too much She helpin' me pull it

She shot the bullet that ended that life, Steady pimpin me just after tonight girl

Chorus : Keri Hilson and Ne-Yo

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up when it knocks you down (knocks you down)

3.

Kanye West: Tell me now can you make it past your caspers So we can finally fly off into NASA?

You was always the cheerleader of my dreams to, Seem to only date the head of football teams

And I was the class clown that ,always kept you laughin

We, were never meant to be baby we just happened

So please, don't mess up the trick, Hey young world I'm the new Slick Rick

They say I move too quick, but we cannot let this moment pass us

Let the hourglass pass right into ashes, Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses

So I wrote this love letter right before my classes, I coulda got his ass, someone that's only average

For advice OMG you listen to that b!tch?

Woe is me baby this is tragic, Cause we had it, we was magic

I was flyin, now I'm crashin, This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson

Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson

You should leave your boyfriend now, I'ma ask him

Keri Hilson:

Say you gotta put the good with the bad happy and the sad

That way you bring a better future than I had in the past

Oh cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did, I don't wanna fall back on my face again

(Whoaaa whooaaa)

I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call

(Whoaaa whooaaa)

And if it hits, better make it worth the fall Chorus Keri Hilson and Ne-Yo

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around (love comes around) And it knocks you down Just get back up When it knocks you down (knocks you down)

Keri Hilson

Won't see it coming when it happens But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now

You'll see when love comes and knocks you down Won't see it coming when it happens but when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now

When love comes and knocks you down

_Personally, I think she grabs Damon and pulls him along with her as she pushes between the glaring guys and flees…_

_But what fun would that be? Maybe she doesn't. Maybe forbidden love remains forbidden, unrequited love remains unrequited. Wouldn't want things to end too quickly just because Elena gets what she wants (especially if it's not me…I mean Damon)._

_So maybe things end as they began - and we are rather close to where they will begin on September 9__th__…_

_If "The Man" let you read this far kudos to them. If you read/listened this far, kudos to you (or maybe 'get a life' is a better response...)_

_The final link needs no lyrics or explanation. It has been done before…_

Link: .com/watch?v=XhJp0W0ku2w

_John Reed (and a whole lot of other superb people…)_


End file.
